Derrek Gibbons (Earth-52161)
History Childhood When Derrek was a kid, he as best friends with Drew Horren. Their families were great friends and they'd always have get-togethers. His life was great for quite some time, until his parents got divorced. His father sat him down and talked to him, he explained why they were getting divorced and why he was leaving, but Derrek still didn't understand why he had to go. It wasn't long until the got word that he had died. Pretty soon, the same thing happened to Drew's parents and he ended up moving far away. Amber Dane In High School, when Derrek tried out for the school production of Romeo and Juliet, and he was cast as Romeo. Amber Dane, a girl he'd never met before, got cast as Juliet. The two began rehearsing their lines together and hanging out just for fun and they actually began falling love. Their final performance of Romeo and Juliet was amazing and after the cast party, Derrek asked Amber if she wanted to go out with him and she said yes. The Incident Not long after the play, Derrek was doing some research on his dad for a school report. He found some of his research that was piled away in the basement. After looking over it, Derrek was astonished. His father's research combined electromagnetic polarity with photons, creating something his father called a Synapse. After reading even more, Derrek learned that, if done properly, the Synapse Treatment would be capable of curing any and all disease. Derrek knew he had to give it a shot, even though he wasn't exactly the smartest person. He set up everything the way it was supposed to be but at the last minute, he realized he did not have a test subject. He remembered that even minor multiple personality disorder could count as a disease, so he used himself as a lab rat. In some sense, the experiment was successful, but Derrek was burned very badly and needed to be taken to a hospital. Lost in the Network His mother heard the loud noises in the basement and she found her injured son. She rushed him to the hospital where he was put under and the doctors were unsure on what to do. His body was giving off a very strange energy signature. After giving him several sedatives, electricity erupted from his body. He had disappeared and the doctors presumed he was dead. However, Derrek's consciousness lived on, although without a physical body. He found himself trapped within the flow of technology, but he also learned he could control it. He began manipulating the energy flow all across the world, shutting off power, turning it back on, he learned he could control anything relating to electricity. At first he thought he was a mutant, but then he remembered the test he performed with his father's research and came to the conclusion that the combination of photons and polarity gave him the same abilities as an energy synapse. It took nearly two weeks to generate enough power to form a new body for himself. Showing up at his own Funeral Derrek Gibbons (Excel).jpg|Synapse's First Costume Synapse (Excel).jpg|Synapse's Second Costume Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Super Speed Category:Super Strength Category:Electric Blasts Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Original Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Earth-52161 Category:Heroes of Earth-52161 Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Agility Category:Flight Category:Heat Vision Category:The Brotherhood (Earth-52161) Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Electrokinesis Category:Camouflage Category:Energy Blasts Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Super Durability Category:Density Shifting Category:Featured Articles